


The Worst Night

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the Hapstalls, Connor takes action to protect Oliver and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Night

**Author's Note:**

> Gemma's not actually in this chapter, but she will be a very important part of the story.

Connor is practically shaking as he rides the elevator up to the third floor. He knows that there’s no way that he’s going to be able to pretend that everything is fine, and he has no idea what he’s going to tell Oliver. There’s no way that he can explain everything that happened without also going into what happened the night of the bonfire. And Connor’s afraid that revealing that he lied when Oliver let him back into his life is going to end up breaking them apart.

It’s late enough that Connor had hoped that maybe Oliver had gone to bed, but when he unlocks the door, his boyfriend looks up from where he’s working on his new laptop on the couch. “How bad is it?” Oliver asks, which surprises Connor. Not only does that mean he looks even worse than he thinks, but also that Oliver’s become involved enough to realize that bad shit happens when Annalise is involved. It’s in that moment he decides that no matter what else happens, he needs to get Oliver far away from Annalise and Frank and Bonnie and the Hapstalls and Phillip and this whole fucking mess.

“We need to leave. Now,” Connor says forcefully, sounding much more confident than he feels.

Oliver closes his laptop, a look of concern on his face. “What’s going on Connor?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to Gemma’s,” he answers. “We’ve got five minutes to grab stuff and then we need to be out the door.”

“Gemma as in your sister? Doesn’t it take twelve hours to drive there?” Oliver asks, though he grabs a duffle bag and starts shoving some clothes inside.

“Eleven, but only if you go the speed limit,” Connor replies. “Can you transfer your prescriptions to another pharmacy if you have to? I don’t know how long we’ll be gone.”

“What the fuck happened Connor?” Oliver asks. And based on the look on Connor’s face, it came out far more harshly than he intended.

“I don’t want to have to explain everything twice,” Connor says quietly. “And you and Gemma are the only people I can trust one hundred percent right now.”

“I can wait until we get there,” Oliver replies, walking over to Connor to kiss him softly. “Yeah, I can transfer my prescriptions if I have to. Can you do the same for yours?”

“Yeah,” Connor says, taking comfort in Oliver’s closeness. “I had to transfer it over from New York at the beginning of the school year. And I would transfer it back home every summer.”

“You still need to pack clothes and then there’s both of our computers and your school stuff. Is there anything else we need?” Oliver asks, kissing Connor again.

“I won’t need school stuff,” Connor says. “And we’re taking your car. Frank’s less likely to have put a tracker on it, and mine’s still at the Hapstalls anyway.”

As much as it sounds like Connor’s going off the deep end, Oliver knows that not the case. He’s involved enough in what’s to been going to know that wasn’t he doesn’t know has to be pretty shady. Connor admitting that he could go to jail only cemented that belief. “That had better be part of what you explain when we get to Michigan.”

“It will be, I promise,” Connor says. “You have everything?”

“Clothes, computer, meds, yeah I’m good,” Oliver replies, grabbing his keys off the counter. “Should we at least move your car somewhere that’s not right in front of your clients’ house?”

“Too late for that,” Connor says. “And I’ll explain that too.”

“You should try to nap,” Oliver says once they have everything in his car. “So we can trade off driving every few hours. Avoid falling asleep at the wheel.”

“I should drive first then,” Connor says, coming around to the driver’s side of the car. “Because I’m not going to be able to sleep right now.”

“Fair enough,” Oliver replies, heading to the passenger side. “Wake me in a few hours, so we can switch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped to finish this fic before the hiatus ended as canon is almost certainly going to entirely invalidate this, but unfortunately that didn't happen and I'm probably not going to be able to post again until after the second episode back.
> 
> I at least wanted to get the first part up while there is still a 0.00001% chance this could actually happen.


End file.
